Caught
by unknownhand
Summary: Pre-movie. Carolyn isn't as good at keeping her secret as she thinks she is. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Begins roughly 2 ½ years before the movie on the night of a full moon.

Carolyn in wolf form see's the house ahead of her she stops still in the cover of the woods and changes back to hybrid werewolf form then her normal human form. Standing naked she leans against a tree making sure one last time that nobody is around before running to where she'd hidden her cloths.

_Why can't my cloths just disappear when I change like in movies. _She thought not for the first time.

This had become part of her life. Every month she had to let her wolf curse out during the full moon or she feared that she would be overwhelmed by it.

She got to the wall of the house and moved to where she always left her things before giving in and becoming a monster.

"Oh shit." _This doesn't make sense I know I left them here, I always leave them right here. God it's cold_.

She spun around trying to figure out what was going on then she heard a door creak and pressed herself kneeling against the house.

"Looking for these?" Uncle Roger walked out a few feet away and held her cloths out to her.

"I ugh, Uncle Roger " the almost teenager embarrassed and worried tried to think of a way to explain. Covering herself the best she could and not facing him directly she moved closer and reached out grabbing her blouse from the top of the stack. Rogers grabs the shirt with his free hand stopping it half way between them.

"I can explain, it's not a big deal. Really."

Her uncle glanced up and down at her body then looks at her face. She felt scared and a little sickened she tried to cover up more but she still had one hand on the blouse he wouldn't let go of.

"Can I have my cloths please?" She hated how weak her voice sounded.

"I thought you were going to explain why you're running around naked on a full moon."

"It's really not a big deal, nobody saw me."

He smirked "So nobody else knows you're a werewolf?"

Carolyn is to startled and flustered to respond.

"Yes, I know you're secret. What you've been hiding from your mother. I don't blame you if the townspeople found out well…. That would get ugly or dangerous ."

"Please, it's cold can I have my cloths?"

Roger lets his gaze stay on her body this time. "Soon. So we both know why you need this to stay secret but why should I?"

Carolyn is shocked. "Wha, why would you tell anyone?" She stood shivering still tugging at the shirt that he wouldn't let go of.

"Because Carolyn there's nothing in it for me. There are a lot of people that would be interested in knowing that a werewolf is stalking the town." He grinned a little.

Fear tried to steal Carolyn's voice. She didn't stalk the town she just had to get being a wolf out of her system. The people in town would believe she was dangerous though, a monster.

Roger moved around to his right, Carolyn's left and stepped toward her. She tried to move away and felt the cold rough wall against the back of her right arm.

"You've got to give me a reason to keep your secret." The look on his face made her feel dirty. His other hand was on her shoulder then her small breast.

Carolyn looks away embarrassed.

"You can put your cloths on as long as you come to my room, we need to talk." Roger offered.

Shivering Carolyn reluctantly nods. Roger hands her shirt and pants to her but keeps her underwear, after putting them on she put her socks and shoes on her dirty numb feet.

He leads her quietly through the house to his room, even this late at night he leads her a long way around to make sure and avoid other family members.

She stops walking short of his room. Roger opens the door then puts his hand on her back strongly guiding her through but not forcing her. "You are in trouble and we need to have a talk, now."

She walks in telling herself everything will be ok, until she hears him lock the door behind them. "If anything happens to me I've made sure the truth about you will get out." His hand felt warm through the back of her shirt.

"I haven't hurt anybody" Carolyn stammers.

"Not that I know about" her uncle admitted "but you do have a big secret." He moved to face her and as she stepped back almost instinctively she felt the back of her leg bump his bed.

"Mom would be mad at you if you told people" Carolyn hoped she sounded confident and convincing.

"No, she'd be upset with you that's why you haven't told her." His hand was on her chest again, this time outside her shirt. She stood there motionless, helpless as he lifted the waist of her shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to put off what she's afraid will happen Carolyn blurts out "How did you know? About me I mean." He pulls her shirt off over her head and she crosses her arms over her chest wishing she had worn a bra but knowing it probably won't make any difference.

"Sometimes I get home late and I stay up late often. I started noticing you sneaking around. I got curous, one night after I heard you go outside I looked out the window and saw you naked." He smiles and tilts his head as he looks at her.

Roger continues "The next month I figured out what you were doing. You take your cloths off so they don't get dirty or torn?" He touches her cheek lightly and she forces herself not to pull away or show fear.

"Yes sir." She knows she sounded scared, weak. He reaches down unbuttoning and unzipping her pants.

"Good girl, just keep saying yes."

….

She felt like she had been trapped in that room for hours when Roger finally told her to go to her room. She wiped a tear from her cheek and put her cloths back on staying under the sheet. Covering up now didn't change what had happened but she hated the way he looked at her. She sat up feeling the pain between her legs.

"Go get some sleep." He slapped her butt as she stood." I'll see you at lunch tomorrow and I'll let you know when you're going to come visit me again." He gestures to his bead and she has to fight not to throw up. She had to let him do those things to her again?

Author's note. Should I keep it like this, skipping what happens to her, or fill in between chapter 1 and the next morning?


	3. CH2 Explicite

Author's Note/Warning: This chapter is during chapter 2. It is the first night Carolyn has to spend with her Uncle Roger. Rape

If you skip this chapter you don't miss plot. Just more evidence of who the real monster is.

"Yes sir." She knows she sounded scared, weak. He reaches down unbuttoning and unzipping her pants.

"Good girl, just keep saying yes."

Carolyn was still getting over the chill from being outside when he took her shirt off. Goosebumps cover her body before she feels him unzip her pants. Her uncle gives them a slight tug and they fall almost to her knees.

"Take off your shoes." For some reason the lack of emotion in his voice surprises her. She bends forward and he says annoyed "sit down on the bed dammit."

She swallows and sits on the edge of the bed and takes her shoes off wishing she could cover herself.

He grabs her calves and makes her scoot back further on the bed. Then still holding her lower legs he turns her where her head is toward the pillows he lays her on her back and pulls her jeans off.

She hugs herself but he quickly moves one of her arms away watching her. He puts his hand on the inside of her thy then slides it up rubbing his thumb between her legs. She looks away her eyes fall on her teddy bears then the cloths she'd left lying around. Wherever she looks she still feels him rubbing against her special place and blushes because it feels good.

His other hand is suddenly on her chin and cheek turning her head to look at him. He smirks as he shoves his fingers inside her. She squeezes her eyes shut wishing this was over.

She feels his mouth on hers and she smells the alcohol as he pushes his tongue between her lips. She tries to turn her head away but he won't let go.

Finally he stops kissing her. Both of his hands are off of her and she's confused until he grabs her wrist and pins them to the bed above her head. He easily holds them in one hand and she hears him unzip his pants. Carolyn begins to cry.

She felt him force her legs apart with his then she felt _it_. He puts his free hand under her butt and lifts her up making it easier for him to line up his crotch with hers. It pressed and rubbed against her vagina then started to go in.

She tries to pull her arms free of him but he is to strong. She feels it go in stretching her open then feels the pressure inside her. He grips the back of her thy painfully and rocks forward on top of her and she feels something tare inside her body.

Her eyes pop open, her whole body tenses at the pain and shock of the feeling. He rocks back and forth on top of her partway out then back deeper in. This can't be what it's supposed to feel like. She closes her eyes again as she feels the tears role down her cheeks.

He lets go of her thy and starts groping her small chest not being much more gentle then he is as he pounds between her legs. He moans and she just prays it will end soon.

She feels throbbing inside her. She feels some pleasure with the pain but tries to block both out. He pushes deeper inside her and then she feels something wet and warm and he's stopped the pounding. He's out of breath on top of her and he finally lets go of her hands.

"Not bad" Is all he says to her as his sweaty body slides to the side and off of her. She squeezes her legs together hoping it will easy the soreness and feels what she know must be drops of blood on her thighs.

He roles away from her his back facing her then roles back looking at her body and tosses a towel in her lap. "Clean up" He reaches for his cloths.

Still trying not to break down crying again she hides under the sheet and obeys without saying anything.

She felt like she had been trapped in that room for hours when Roger finally told her to go to her room. She wiped a tear from her cheek and put her cloths back on staying under the sheet. Covering up now didn't change what had happened but she hated the way he looked at her. She sat up feeling the pain between her legs.

"Go get some sleep." He slapped her butt as she stood." I'll see you at lunch tomorrow and I'll let you know when you're going to come visit me again." He gestures to his bead and she has to fight not to throw up. She had to let him do those things to her again?


End file.
